


His loyal Saint Bernard

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7





	His loyal Saint Bernard

When the needle was plunged into Tony's arm before either of them had the chance to inform the doctor of Tony's weird response to pain meds, Gibbs knew he was in for an interesting afternoon. Tony had two cracked ribs and a cut above his right eye requiring stitches, curtesy of the suspect currently underway to the Yard with McGee and Ziva, and Gibbs had taken Tony to the emergency room to get patched up. Gibbs sighed. Why was it always Tony who got hurt? But even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. Tony always threw himself into danger first to avoid his teammates having to do so, in an effort to protect them. While Gibbs appreciated the thought, he really needed to have words with Tony about his apparent lack of self-worth. 

By the time the cut had been stitched, Tony was already getting that glazed look in his eyes that told Gibbs the meds were kicking in, and the smile that lingered on Tony's lips was soft and crooked. When the doctor, a pretty blonde in her thirties, tried to remove Tony's shirt so she could tape up his ribs, Tony batted her hands away.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise, doc!"

"Agent DiNozzo, your ribs need to be taped up, and that means you need to remove your shirt."

"Aaww! Nice try, doc, but I know what's really going on! You just wanna feast your eyes on my fabulous physique and run those pretty little hands of yours all over my luscious bod! I can't blame you of course, but I'm not that easy."

Gibbs snorted, and shrugged one shoulder at the doctor when she looked at him in question.

"It's the pain meds, doc. He gets a little loopy on them."

She smiled in understanding and then chuckled a little.

"Sorry about that then, Agent Gibbs. Any chance you can help me with him, so I can tend to his ribs?"

Without missing a beat, Gibbs turned to Tony and barked.

"DiNozzo! Strip!"

"Yes, Boss!"

And Tony immediately started removing his shirt, then gave Gibbs a saucy grin.

"Wanna check me out, Boss?"

"Not checking you out of the hospital until the doc here tapes you up, DiNozzo."

Tony's grin faded a little.

"Not what I meant, Boss."

Gibbs actually chuckled at the disappointment in Tony's voice, and that made Tony perk up again. He always loved it when he made Gibbs laugh. Now that his shirt was off, Tony got up off the examination table and started unbuckling his belt. The doctor raised her hands to stop him.

"No need for that, Agent DiNozzo."

"Stop, DiNozzo!"

"But you told me to strip, Boss…"

Gibbs' lips quirked again.

"That's far enough, DiNozzo… for now."

Gibbs knew he was playing with fire, but if Tony was true to form, he wouldn't remember any of this conversation, and Gibbs couldn't help playing a little. It was only at times like these when he could indulge in his attraction to Tony without consequences, and even though he knew it was a little unfair to play like this when Tony's defenses were down, he just couldn't stop himself. Tony was just too cute like this, and the way he responded to Gibbs when he was out of it gave Gibbs something to remember and jerk off to on those lonely nights in the basement. Gibbs grinned again when Tony looked at him hopefully.

"So you want me to strip completely for you later, Boss?"

"Thinking of giving me a little show, DiNozzo?"

"Not little, Boss. Definitely not little."

The doctor cleared her throat to get both men's attention, and spoke when their eyes turned away from each other and focused on her.

"Please sit down, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony tilted his head and eyed her warily, then crossed his arms over his chest, wincing a little when his arms came across his cracked ribs.

"I'm not letting you get your hands on all this yummy goodness, doc."

"DiNozzo! Sit!"

Gibbs' order had Tony sitting back down on the examination table immediately, and Gibbs grinned again.

"Good boy."

Tony held up his hands in front of his chest as if they were paws, lolled his tongue out of his mouth and panted like a good dog. Chuckling, Gibbs scratched him behind his ear.

"My loyal Saint Bernard."

"If I roll over, do I get a cookie, Boss?"

"You can roll over for me later, DiNozzo. And if you're a good boy for the doc right now, maybe there will be some heavy petting, and I'll give you a bone to play with."

Tony's eyes twinkled, and he let out a soft whine from the back of his throat.

"Please, Boss…"

"At attention, boy."

"Woof!"

And Tony sat up straight and let the doctor tape up his ribs without a single comment or protest, his eyes fixed on Gibbs the entire time.

 

Knowing that he couldn't let Tony loose at work like this, Gibbs called McGee from the car as he was driving the two of them to Gibbs' house, and told him to leave the suspect in holding overnight and start on their reports. Once home, Gibbs settled Tony on his couch with the remote to the ancient television, and got him a large glass of water before disappearing into the basement. 

Several hours later, Gibbs emerged from there when he smelled food, and found Tony in his kitchen preparing a meal. Gibbs grabbed a beer for both of them, and leaned against the counter to watch Tony cook. The glazed look had disappeared from Tony's eyes, but there was still something there that puzzled Gibbs. He decided to wait it out, but got nowhere. Tony sat on the basement stairs after dinner, watching Gibbs work, but didn't talk at all. Curious and unfulfilled, Gibbs sent Tony to the guest room. 

Gibbs woke hours later, when the couch dipped beneath Tony's hands, Tony's face close to his own, closer than Gibbs ever expected it to be. Tony was panting again, but his tongue was inside his mouth this time, not lolling out in a parody of a faithful dog. 

"Want me to strip for you now, Boss?"

"DiNozzo…"

"Sit up and beg? Give you my paw to shake? Roll over? Play dead?"

"Tony…"

"I'll do it, you know. I'll do anything you want. Always have, always will. You bark, I'll bite. Eager puppy, here. Anything you want, Boss."

"Don't need a faithful dog, Tony. Don't need something yapping at my heels. Need an equal. Someone strong enough to stand up to me."

"I can do that, Boss. I can be anything you need."

"Tony…"

"I can be everything you need, Boss. Everything."

And when Tony's lips met his, Gibbs felt the determination, the drive, the growth. He could feel Tony take over, could feel the persistence and the need. Tony wasn't there yet, but Gibbs could feel that he would be. Pulling back from the kiss, Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek.

"Come to me when you're ready, Tony."

Smiling softly, Tony nodded.

"I will, Jethro. I'll be here. And you'll be mine."

Gibbs sighed and patted Tony's cheek.

"I always was, Tony. Soon, I hope."

"Soon, Jethro. Very soon."


End file.
